Weird SagaxMu
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito en un tren, pasión desencadenada...tratarse de salvar de algo. Extraño. YAOI


"**Weird"  
Song Fic  
Saga x Mu**

Guardó lo último de su equipaje en la maleta, una foto de su "querida novia". Sonrió de lado, en realidad él tenía sus problemas a pesar de ese rostro supuestamente despreocupado. Hacía sus maletas para subirse al tren que se dirigiría a la boca del Lobo, donde se casaría…en Osaka, Él no quería contraer matrimonio con la tipa, pero peligraba su empresa.

Por ello tomó la decisión de casarse sin amor.

Tomó su equipaje y salio de casa, un sentimiento lo embargó en cuanto salió.

Iba a regresar casado pero no feliz.

En otro sitio de la ciudad, un muchacho pelimorado terminaba ya con sus deberes para tomar su portafolio y salir deprisa de la oficina. Él también tomaría el tren a Osaka, pues tenía que dar una conferencia y de no ser por su secretaria a él se le hubiera pasado.

Era un muchacho despistado y optimista, pero su corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

Al salir del edificio se topó con el causante de tanto dolor en su interior. Un grácil pero mal nacido rubio, que lo miró con la suficiente lástima como para que el pelimorado se derrumbara y le mostrara sus preciosas gemas verdes nubladas por las lágrimas.

Él otro se echó a reír.

El pelimorado mientras paraba un taxi y subía rápidamente, quería desaparecer de allí, desaparecerlo a él.

El peliazul y el pelimorado caminaban distraídos entre los andenes. Chocaron, cayendo el menor, el de hermosas gemas verdes al suelo. El mayor de inmediato se disculpó apenado por su torpeza y le tendió la mano al muchacho.

En cuanto sintió su toque y se cruzó su mirada con la del otro, una esperanza se prendió dentro de él. Apartó su mano y tomando su maleta camino deprisa, nervioso por las sensaciones que una persona que te provoca al verla por primera vez…y quizás última.

Suspiró y abordó el tren hacia Osaka, pero cual sería su sorpresa al toparse en su mismo camarote al sujeto al que torpemente arrojo al suelo. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y se sentó saludando con la vista al pelimorado que devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa.

¿Era cosa del destino?

_**Isn't it weird. Isn't it strange.  
Even though we're just two strangers  
on this runaway train**  
_

Pasados diez minutos de trayecto el peliazul sacó una revista y comenzó a ojearla, pero su atención estaba muy puesta en el individuo enfrente de él que, absorto, contemplaba el paisaje con admiración.

-¿eres de aquí?- preguntó Saga haciendo a un lado su revista.

-Hai…- respondió el otro con una disimulada sonrisa.- ¿Tú?-

El peliazul negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y… ¿vas a Osaka por negocios?- Preguntó el pelimorado interesado en el traje negro que portaba el otro y que, por supuesto, realzaba su atractivo.

-No, me caso en una semana…- dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Vio como el pelimorado asentía levemente y por inercia, agregó de inmediato.- Pero no la quiero…-

El de gemas verdes comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¿Entonces para que unes tu vida con alguien que te echara a perder tus años? A veces, no entiendo a la gente…-

-Hn…- refunfuñó el peliazul.- Si tú supieras por qué me caso con ella…-

-Venga, cuéntame…falta una hora y algo de viaje, yo te escucharé…- y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, cosa a lo que el peliazul no se pudo resistir.

Después de contarle sus motivos, el otro no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, le parecía muy graciosa la situación.

-Vaya, que cosas… ¿y no te has enamorado de otra persona?- preguntó el de los dos bindis en su frente.

-No hasta este momento…-

¿Estaba siendo muy directo? Que importaba, en unos días echaría a perder su vida tal y como dijo el otro, que ahora reía por lo bajo, ruborizado por el comentario del mayor.

_**We're both trying to find a place in the sun  
We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone  
Isn't it strange  
How we all feel a little bit weird sometimes**  
_

-Qué directo son los de provincia…- dijo el pelimorado, colocando sus manos en sus piernas.- ¿y por qué te enamorarías de alguien que te cuestiona aspectos de tu vida…y encima que ni conoces?- preguntó, mostrando una mueca de suficiencia en su rostro, si era broma del otro seguro acabaría en ese instante. Y si no…entonces se lo pensaría.

-¿Por qué? Eso es muy sencillo…cualquiera se enamoraría de alguien que se la pasa mostrando lo feliz que va por el mundo, sin preocuparse por cosas tan vanas como el dinero y esas cosas…-

-Eres un tipo muy raro…y eso me agrada.- dijo el pelimorado sin ningún tapujo. Se sentó al lado del otro y jugueteó con los largos y ondulados cabellos azules que caían por su espalda.- ¿Y que crees que dirían si te juntas con un hombre?-

El mayor arqueó sus cejas.

-No dirían nada por que antes me echan a palos de mi familia…- murmuró con un tono de voz serio, pero luego se le escapó una risilla.- Estás a mi lado y me estoy volviendo estúpido…- rió nuevamente seguido por el pelimorado que se abrazaba del mayor de vez en cuando.

Cuando la risa paró, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

_**Isn't it hard. Standing in the rain.  
You're on the verge of going crazy  
and your heart's in pain  
No one can hear though you're screaming so loud  
You feel like you're all alone in a faceless crowd**  
_

De pronto, el paisaje soleado se convirtió en un día triste y gris. Las gotas empezaban a caer una tras otra sobre el verde prado y sobre todo lo que estuviera debajo de ella.

Después de perderse en sus miradas esmeraldas, el pelimorado desistió y volteó dolido hacía la ventana, donde veía caer la lluvia a raudales.

-No me gustan los días así…me hacen recordar aquella vez…-

-¿Aquella vez?- repitió el otro, extrañado por el cambio tan repentino de actitud.

-Sí…en un día así, me botaron como un saco de basura…por eso, yo…-

-Tranquilo…- el mayor pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del los hombros del pelimorado, al notar como se humedecían sus esmeraldas.- No debes llorar por alguien que te botó…como tú dices. Además, a ti te adorna mejor una linda sonrisa en tu rostro…- acarició sus mejillas con su mano libre y entonces, el pelimorado en un arrebato lo besó.

Lenta y pausadamente, hasta que las manos del mayor bajaron a su cintura y se aferraron a ella.

_**Isn't it strange  
how we all get a little bit weird sometimes.  
Whoa oh, sitting on the side.  
Waiting for a sign. Hoping that my luck will change.  
Reaching for a hand that can understand,  
someone who feels the same.  
When you live in a cookie cutter world  
being different is a sin.  
So you don't stand out.  
And you don't fit in. Weird.**  
_

El pelimorado enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando que alguno tomase la iniciativa? Era obvia la atracción por supuesto…pero que el destino los pusiese juntos solo significaba algo y ese algo, era…sanar por unos instantes su mente y su corazón.

Sollozó aún con los labios pegados al mayor, torciendo su cuerpo levemente a causa de las lágrimas que reprimía en su interior. El peliazul, abrió sus ojos y se separó del otro.

Veía como todo el dolor afloraba en sus bellas esmeraldas y comprendió que esa cara suya de despreocupación y alegría era una mera fachada para ocultar lo que su corazón en realidad sentía.

Acarició el rostro blanco, borrando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que aún caían de esos lindos ojos.

-No, no me gusta ver llorar a nadie…- musitó el mayor, acunando entre sus brazos al otro.- Y mucho menos me gusta ver llorar a la persona que me tenía preparada el destino…-

-¿Y cómo puedes decir eso! Si el destino a veces nos juega mal y…-

-Fue mucha casualidad que estuviéramos compartiendo camarote…esto, ya estaba predestinado…-

El otro asintió suavemente. Era la primera vez, también, que le abría su corazón a un completo y ya no tanto, extraño.

**_Whoa oh. Sitting on the side.  
Waiting for a sign. Hoping that my luck will change.  
Reaching for a hand that can understand,  
someone who feels the same.  
When you live in a cookie cutter world  
if you're different you can't win.  
So you don't stand out and you don't fit in. Weird.  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird  
Strange, how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes._**

El resto del viaje fue muy ajetreado para los dos. Después del sutil abrazo de comprensión por parte del mayor, el otro se le fue encima besándolo por todo el rostro, posicionándose encima del mayor, que para nada se quejaba.

El aumento de besos, de pasión y excitación por parte de ellos, culminó en que cerraran el espacio con seguro y tuvieran una muy buena idea de lo que era "hacer el amor"…y sí que lo hicieron, pues estaban llegando a Osaka cuando apenas se estaban vistiendo.

El mayor no atinaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos hermosos orbes verdes y ese cuerpo fino y níveo. El pelimorado se sentía observado pero, ahora si que río nuevamente, después de haber estado hecho todo un mar de lágrimas.

-Y a todo esto…te sonará lo más tonto del mundo pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Con que tú me llames "No me olvides" todo está bien…- le guiñó el ojo, quitando el seguro de la puertecilla.

-Soy Saga…- lo tomó del hombro.- Dime tu nombre por favor…-

-Mu… ¿Qué ironía no? Primero me acuesto contigo y luego me preguntas mi nombre…-

-Hn…vamos, que he tomado una decisión…-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Llamarme "Me quedaré a tu lado"-

Mu sonrió con alegría y antes de abrir la puerta se colgó de los brazos de Saga y besó sus labios raudamente.

-Está bien…"Te quedarás conmigo"…no te cases con ella sino la amas…solo harás sufrir…-

-No, no lo voy a hacer. Y no importa lo que pase ya, no quiero depender de esas cosas tan mundanas…-

-Me parece bien… ¿me acompañarás en mi conferencia "Te quedarás conmigo"?-

-Hai…- y abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando al descubierto el amor que sentía desde hace unos instantes por aquel pelimorado…

Que desde que tropezó con él, le robó el corazón. Raro…increíble.

**FIN**


End file.
